Catch Me, I'm Falling
by Shakaku Gekkani
Summary: Akito has been dead for three days. Yuki and Tohru are engaged, and Kyo didn't come out of it unscarred. Will he find help in an unlikely place? [HaruKyo]
1. Three Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Well, here I am, making my first attempt at a Haru x Kyo fic. This has got to be one of my favorite pairings, but I haven't tried really writing in it yet. And yes, as you, my loyal reviewers, have come to realize, I love yaoi. Lots. (Music: Vindicated – Dashboard Confessionials. Whether or not this ends up as the musical inspiration for this fic is yet to be seen, but it's on repeat, which is a good sign that it will be.)

**Catch Me, I'm Falling**

**Chapter One : Three Days**

((Kyo's POV))

Something's wrong. Something's different as we all sit down to enjoy yet another of Tohru's meals. Suddenly, I realize what it is. A diamond glints on Tohru's finger as she picks up her chopsticks. Yuki's face is more relaxed and happier than I've seen it in years. He sighs contentedly as he puts a piece of fish in his mouth. I don't think Shigure notices anything.

After everyone finished eating, the rat stood up.

"Tohru and I have an announcement to make." He smiles at Tohru, and she smiles back. It feels like every muscle in my body turned to goo. My heart fell to the floor.

"We are to be married next month!" Tohru said, pure delight on her beautiful face. Shigure clapped his hands in excitement.

"Congratulations, you two! I can't wait for the wedding!" The dog said happily. I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. All I could do was keep my sorrow from bleeding onto my face. Tohru completely ignored me anyway; she was too concerned with that damn rat. I stood and left the room without saying a word.

((Haru's POV))

All they needed, in the end, was three days to get engaged. Three days ago, Akito was found dead. Hatori said that it was his time. He died in his sleep. I decided to go to Shigure's house to tell the two lovebirds congratulations. But, I also want to check up on Kyo. Something tells me that he's not going to come out of this one unscarred.

((Kyo's POV))

I can't believe it. The day I decide it was time for me to confess to Tohru is the day that damn rat drops down on one knee and proposes. I can't believe it. I just can't.

And now that I think of it, is there anything left? I love Tohru more than anything, I felt so safe, so loved with her. And then the glass shatters and there's nothing left. Maybe it's true. Maybe the cat can never be loved. Maybe that's the cat's very purpose, to show others that the Sohmas truly are cursed, so much that one of them can never find piece of mind and happiness in another. Well, if that's why I'm here, I don't need this life any more. I'd just be better if I left. If I can't love or be loved, why stay on the goddamn planet? There's no point anymore.

((Haru's POV))

I got to Shigure's house without getting lost, thanks to a lift from Hatori. He didn't stay long though, just long enough to congratulate Yuki and Tohru. Kyo wasn't downstairs when I came in. I said hi to Shigure, and talked to the lovebirds for a few minutes before wandering upstairs.

I had to open every door in the upstairs until I found Kyo's room. Being my normal self, I decided to knock first. There was no response. Upon opening the door, I found the window open. Curious, I stuck my head out of the window. When I looked up, I saw a small ladder leading to the roof. It wasn't hard to climb up there, just a bit tedious getting out of the window.

When I got up onto the roof, I looked around for Kyo. I saw him immediately.

"KYO, STOP! NO!"


	2. Noose

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Well, here I am again. "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessionals has become the musical inspiration, as well as "Stronger" by TRUSTcompany. Great songs, both of 'em. Sorry for the really short chapter, I had to stop there. Hopefully this one'll be a bit longer.

**Chapter Two : Noose**

((Haru's POV))

"KYO, STOP! NO!"

Kyo was standing on the edge of the roof, a rope around his neck. I ran forward, trying to stop him. He jumped, and I just barely caught his wrist. I braced my heels on the edge of the roof and pulled Kyo back up. I fumbled with the knot around his neck, and after a few moments pulled the noose from his head. Surprise was in his crimson eyes. I began to cry as I pulled him into a hug. He didn't react at first, but soon the dam broke as he realized what he was about to do. Tears rolled down his cheek, soaking my shoulder.

"It's okay, Kyo. I'm here. It's okay." The cat shoved me away violently.

"No. It's not okay. Tohru's going to marry Yuki. I guess its true then. The cat _can _never be loved." I grabbed his head, pulling him towards me so that he was looking me straight in the eye.

"The cat can to be loved. Everyone in this world can be loved, even those cursed by the Zodiac. Even the cat." Kyo jerked his head away and walked to the top of the roof.

"Prove it." Even in desperate times, Kyo has always been stubborn. So many responses shot through my mind, but I finally settled on the truest one.

"Kyo, you're a good person. You have a magnetic personality, and are easy to get along with once someone cracks through your tough-guy covering. You'd be surprised who loves you." I got up and stood behind Kyo.

"It's no use if I don't know who it is." I smiled warmly, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now c'mon. Dinner should be ready soon." I turned to leave, but before I took two steps Kyo's hand around my arm stopped me.

"Haru! You won't tell anyone…" He trailed off. I smiled again.

"Our secret. But if you do it again, I'm going to tell Ha'ri."

"Okay. Hey, Haru…" I turned to face Kyo.

"What?" He rubbed his nose and looked away.

"Well… Uh… Thanks. I really didn't know what I was doing. I was just so… sad. I couldn't stand not being able to confess to Tohru in time. But… I think I'm getting over it. Thank you." I smiled a big, friendly smile. Hey, I didn't know I had that in me!

"That's great, Kyo. Cats really do land on their feet."

((Kyo's POV))

We clambered back down from the roof and went downstairs. Tohru was almost done setting the table when we sat down. She smiled at me when she set a rice bowl in front of me. Her diamond ring glittered, but it didn't bother me as much as it did yesterday.

Haru decided to join us for dinner. He sat next to me at the table, but didn't speak. Everyone said the prayer, and dug in. An eerie silence hung over the room, but it didn't really bother me that much.

Weird thing is that I felt a kind of vibe from Haru. It's kind of freaky, sitting next a person that just ten minutes before saved my life. But I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it.

I like Haru. He's a cool guy when he's not Black. I feel kinda calm now, sitting next to him, not saying anything. I turn my head just a little bit to the side and look at him out of the corner of my eye. The light from the setting sun glints off the white part of his hair, his charcoal eyes kind of unfocused as he ate. Come to think of it, his eyes are always a bit unfocused when he's White. When he's Black, though, his pupils shrink and his eyes are hard and sharp.

I turned back forward, taking a few more bites of food before I set down my chopsticks and excused myself. Haru did the same.

"Oh, Haa-kun. Are you staying the night or are you going back? Today is Friday, you know. You're welcome to sleep over. Just be sure to call Hatori," said Shigure through a bite of fish. Haru nodded.

"I'll stay, if you don't mind. Thank you. I'll call Hatori in a minute." I walked out of the room, Haru following me.

"So, what do you want to do? It's only six." The cow shrugged.

"I dunno. We could go for a walk. It's a really nice evening." That sounds like a good idea. It is a beautiful night.

"Okay. Sounds good."

((Haru's POV))

Kyo and I walked in silence until we got to a small playground. I motioned to a bench and we both sat down. At first we just sat there, admiring the color of the clouds and the sunset. Kyo yawned and stretched, he was obviously exhausted. I didn't blame him.

A few minutes passed, and Kyo's breathing had evened out. Wondering if he had fallen asleep, I turned to look at him. He was. His orange hair was all in his face, a bit of it fluttering when he breathed. Content, I put my arm on the back of the bench behind him and stretched out my legs, relaxing.

When I opened my eyes it was pitch black. The moon was high in the sky, and Kyo was still sleeping. I looked at my nifty light-up watch and saw that it was almost midnight. Shigure and Tohru, and not to mention Hatori, must be worried. I lifted my hand to shake Kyo awake but I stopped. He looked too peaceful for me to wake him up. Instead I scooped him up like a groom carrying a bride and started walking back to Sensei's.

Surprisingly, Kyo was still asleep when we got home. The lights were off, everyone seemed to be in bed. I slid Kyo's door open with my toe and slid the boy into bed. I decided to just leave him in his clothes. I didn't want to risk being dead the next day.

After tucking Kyo in I sat by his bed, my arms crossed over the comforter and my chin resting on my arms. I fell asleep in seconds, the sound of Kyo's soft breathing sending me to dreamland.


	3. Because

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: I… don't have anything to say! XD

**Chapter Three : More Than Friends?**

((Kyo's POV))

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in my own bed. Oh, I must've fallen asleep at the park. But, how did I get home? Wait, maybe Haru… I looked around and saw Haru asleep, his arms and head on my bed. He must've dragged me home last night. I sleep pretty hard.

I pushed the covers off of me, to find that I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday. Good for Haru, he didn't try to take of my clothes or anything. I would've pounded him if he did.

My clock flashed 9:46am. Damn, it's really late. I'm usually up way earlier than this. Good thing we don't have school today. I rolled out of bed and mussed my hair. Haru probably wants breakfast, he eats a ton.

I poked him in the rib with my toes. He didn't move. I tried pushing his head from side to side. Still sleeping. I grinned. I love a challenge. Sitting beside him, I blew in his ear. Nothing. Hmm… Now I'm gonna have to get rough. I took my thumb and forefinger and tried a few pressure points. I can't believe he's not awake!

Finally, I had to try the only thing I thought'll work. I leaned in really close, my mouth next to his ear. I smiled evilly, and sunk my teeth into his earlobe.

Haru's eyes snapped open. He jumped up with a yell. The look on his face was priceless. I laughed harder than I think I ever had. Confusion clouded his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing?" Haru snapped at me. I laughed for a few more seconds, then spoke.

"I was waking you up! I tried everything else. It was either the ear-biting technique or putting your finger in water…" Haru let out a short, fake laugh.

"Eh-heh… Nice. But do I get to return the favor?" The look in Haru's eyes was weird. I'd never seen it before. It wasn't his normal White look or his Black one. It was… kinda… odd…

"What? Wait, what are you-"

((Haru's POV))

Heh. This going to be fun! I'm not going to do anything big, I just want to tease him a little bit. I dropped to my knees, grabbed Kyo's head, and bit his ear. He yowled, but didn't move.

"What the hell, Haru?" I smirked teasingly.

"Whaaat? You did it to me! Oooh! I get it now. You want something better, huh?" I thought for a moment before sticking out my tongue and poking it into his ear.

"HEY!" Kyo pushed me away. Not to hard, just enough to get me off of him. I stuck out my lip in a pouty face.

"Aww. Kyo wants a turn, doesn't he? Fine, go ahead." Kyo's eyebrow quirked.

"Fine! I'll give you hell, cow!" He advanced on me slowly. I didn't really know what to expect… He seemed kinda… odd…

Kyo brought his face really close to mine, staring me in the eye. He opened his mouth, leaned a bit closer, and bit the tip of my nose. He laughed softly. Kyo seems so cheerful, he's laughed so much in just the few minutes he's been awake. I'm happy for him.

"Ha ha ha! Good one. But now it's my turn. Hold still now. Close your eyes." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the mouth.

((Kyo's POV))

"Hold still now. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes tight and waited. I felt something warm on my lips. I shuddered and something within me broke. All the emotions that were scarred two days ago healed immediately. I didn't open my eyes, but I flung my arms around Haru, the person who saved me from death caused by the loss of a woman I loved just two days ago. The person who told me that I could be loved.

He poked his tongue into my mouth, and I opened my lips. We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour. Sitting on my bedroom floor, kissing, my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

I broke the kiss first and buried my face into his neck. Tears of sudden realization and happiness poured down my face.

"Haru… Haru… Thank you!"

((Haru's POV))

I smiled warmly and hugged him tightly.

"When I said the cat can be loved, I didn't lie. I love you, Kyo. You've always been special to me; you've always been a friend. Kyo, you are special. You're true, honest, and caring. You have a great heart. I feel calm around you. I love you." Kyo sat back up and kissed me.

"I love you too, Haru. I love you because you saved me. You showed me that Akito and the legend were wrong. Thank you."

A/N: There you go, guys. My first attempt at writing a yaoi fluff scene. Now, I _really_ need feedback. I think it was kind of lame, though. But, yeah, your feedback is going to carry a **lot **of weight, not only in this story, but other yaoi stories I'm writing/will write.

Ky0kichi, by the way, could you give me some tips?


End file.
